Mobile multimedia traffic may be sent and received via smart phones and tablets, and may include video and/or audio streaming, high resolution display video, video conferencing, gaming, and/or the like. Real-time video applications may impose challenging requirements on wireless networks. Transmission errors may result in degraded video quality. An IP packet may be lost for a variety of reasons. Allowing errors to be identified, and potentially corrected, sooner, may result in improved quality.
A spoofing approach may be used to limit error propagation. However, encryption technology presents a major practical hurdle to adoption of a spoofing approach. For example, if a video sender expects an encrypted packet (for example, a negative acknowledgement (NACK) packet, or a real-time transport protocol (RTP) Control Protocol (RTCP) packet), the node that performs the spoofing must be aware of the encryption key, so that the video sender may process the received spoofed packet.